The proposed research is focused on providing knowledge concerning the development of self-concept in adolescents from grades 5 - 12. In addition the motivational components of self-concept will be assessed by examining changes over time in the interest patterns of adolescents and relating these changes to changes in the self-concept. A three-year cross-sequential design is proposed in order to investigate these relationships. Changes in self-concept will be assessed as a function of age, sex, and socioeconomic status. Changes in interests will be assessed for these variables as well as being related to school achievement and changes in the factors of self-concept. These data will test the notion that the self-concept has motivational properties vis-a-vis the formation of recreational, vocational, and educational interests.